totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
TDH
''Feed it'' The 22 campers now have to feed diefferent types of animals. The Killer Bass had to feed water animals. The Gophers had to do deep water creatures. Harold first stated that he knows all there is to know, which Geoff replies to by saying he's an alpha nerd, then Heather calls him an alpha geek. Lewshana then smacked Heather which caused her to fall in the water. DJ said he was scared of poisonous fish but is quickly told by Duncan that he shouldn't worry. The first animals was the octopus and the shark. Courtney, Beth, and Izzy all said they will fill the tank with food. So the others were basically useless for that round. Ezekiel & Lindsay both fell and Lindsay was on top of Ezekiel. Before anyone saw they got up, and they apologized and became friends. Heather then made her alliance with Sadie & Lindsay. Geoff was feeling woozy, so Bridgette helped him. Harold, Trent, & Owen decided to fill the tank. They all got along well and chatted nicely. Harold told Trent that Gwen looked into him. Trent disagreed and said Owen was pouring too much food. Then both teams were done but Harold, Trent, & Owen were out of the challenge because of the too much food. The next round was feeding squid & turtle, Heather & Tyler quickly finished and went on to feeding the whale. After the three girls, Justin & Noah went. They both glared at each other because Justin was a hunk, the "Anti-Me" of Noah. But they finished and Justin said Noah needs a bath and then kicks his book to the squid where the squid devoured it. The final rounds was Duncan & DJ, vs Lewshana & Lindsay. Lindsay kept on making out with Tyler while barely helping Lewshana (who was strong enough to feed the animal herself). DJ was scared because him and Duncan had to feed an electric eel. Duncan used a baseball bat and started beating it up. Harold mocks Duncan for being dumb, but then Courtney throws a mudball at Harold, which hits his face and he falls down. DJ yelled but held on to Duncan's hand. Katie was eager to talk to Sadie about this but they both were not able to move. Trent declared that his team was gonna win along with Heather, Owen, and Eva. Ezekiel & Cody hold DJ from moving. Duncan then jumps in the tank and he and DJ finally got the food in the mouth of the eel. Right before the Gophers were gonna win, Chris noticed Sadie uncontrollably walking backwards and says look out. Sadie turns around and crashes into the tank. Making all the progress from the beginning useless. After the Bass won that was the starting point of DJ's & Duncan's friendship. When the elimination was here. Heather's alliance voted for Trent, Trent, Lindsay, voted for Heather, Harold's alliance voted for Sadie. Trent & Sadie were in the bottom two. The last marshmellow went to Trent and Sadie ran to the dock of shame and left. Heather said in the confessional that she didn't care if Sadie was eliminated. She said it was all part of her plan, and Chris signs off the episode. ''Feed it'' Season 1, Episode 2 Episode Guide "Welcome To "Down in the Camp Righteousness" Chumps"